The present invention relates to display systems, and more particularly to an improved display which cooperates with, and securely encaptures, stamps and related philatelic materials.
In collecting printed materials, and particularly philatelic materials such as stamps, it is frequently desired to create a collage or grouping of related materials. For instance a number of stamps bearing a common theme or motif, such as an historical event or the like, may be grouped together. As will be appreciated by collectors, such a grouping of related collectibles is often worth far more than the sum of the values of the individual items, particularly where some of the items are relatively rare. A collage of other collectibles comprising a figure and an historically related stamp, along with an appropriate cancellation, is similarly desirable from a collector's point of view.
Collages of stamps are greatly enhanced in both aesthetic and the material value by the incorporation of appropriate cancellation marks. A Civil War commemorative stamp, for example, is greatly enhanced by a cancellation mark bearing a legend indicative of a post office or region associated with the subject matter of the stamp. A Bicentennial commemorative stamp is enhanced by a Philadelphia cancellation mark, and so on. Still further, cancellation marks having appropriate dates and special, commemorative cancellation marks further add to the value of the stamp, and accordingly to a collage in which it is incorporated.
Obtaining materials bearing interrelated stamps and cancellation marks is often difficult, particularly when a desired cancellation mark is used only a short time. Still further, the accrual of a collage of related stamps and cancellation marks is correspondingly difficult. For this reason, collages of interrelated stamps and cancellations are highly prized by collectors. Moreover, in some instances the stamps and/or cancellation marks needed to complete a given thematic collage are quite expensive, and beyond the financial range of the average collector.
Similar situations arise with respect to collections of medals, coins and other collectibles wherein it is desirable to assemble a grouping of interrelated materials, but at least some of the elements are expensive or unavailable.
For the foregoing reasons, it will be appreciated that it would be extremely desirable to provide a display system to enhance the assembling of a grouping of collectibles.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a display system which simulates a collage of collectible materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display system into which a collector may insert philatelic elements as available, while presenting the appearance of a completed collection.
Yet another object is to provide an improved display system wherein simulated cancellation marks are brought into close cooperation with either simulated or genuine philatelic materials.